Future
Future History is a time period on Earth and elsewhere that follows the End Times, the last division of the Contemporary Period. Characters Humans Akira Barbarella Bill S. Preston Dale Arden The Doctor Durand Durand Edward Morbius Ellen Ripley Ender Wiggin Flash Gordon George Taylor Hari Seldon James T. Kirk Jean-Luc Picard John Connor John “Demolition Man” Spartan Johnny Mnemonic Joseph Dredd Katniss Everdeen Kyle Reese Logan (runner) Mal Reynolds Morpheus Neo Paul Muad'ib Rebecca "Newt" Jordan Rick Deckard Ted Logan Trinity Zed Aliens Ming the Merciless Spock Worf Artificial Life Agent Smith Astro Boy Data HAL Leeloo Maria MYCROFT Rick Deckard Robby the Robot Roy Batty T-800 Terminator T-1000 Terminator Timeline 2018 Houston defeats New York in the Rollerball championships. May 26: John Connor destroys Skynet Central. 2019 * November: Rick Deckard, Bladerunner, battles Roy Batty and other Replicants--Los Angeles * Akira resurrected--Neo-Tokyo * Reality TV show The Running Man is canceled. 2020 Armageddon, according to psychic Jeane Dixon. 2021 Johnny Mnemonic on the run from the Yakuza--Newark, New Jersey Soylent Green goes on the market. Earth's population passes 8 billion. 2026 The robot Maria advocates a workers' revolt--Metropolis 2029 A T-800 Terminator is sent back to 1984 to prevent the birth of John Connor--and Kyle Reese is sent back to stop the Terminator. 2030 April 7: Creation of the robot Astro Boy--Tokyo 2032 July 4: John Connor killed by a Terminator T-850. August: LAPD Sergeant John “Demolition Man” Spartan, sentenced to 70 years in CryoPrison for a crime he did not commit, is unfrozen to track down the escaped criminal who framed him--Los Angeles 2033 October 28: The Terminator that killed John Connor, having been captured by humans and reprogrammed, is sent back to 2004 to protect Connor’s younger self. 2034 A survivor is sent back to 1996 to investigate the source of the 12 Monkeys virus. 2043 Earth's population passes 9 billion. 2054 Washington, D.C.’s PreCrime unit is shut down. 2055 A time-traveller goes back to the Cretaceous period and steps on a butterfly. 2063 Vulcan civilization makes first contact with Humans. 2066 Joseph Dredd cloned. September 18: First Gundam mobile suit introduced--Side 7, Lagrange Point 3. 2071 A trio of "cowboys" (bounty hunters) team up aboard the spaceship Bebop. 2076 July 4: Lunar colonies gain independence from Earth with aid of the computer MYCROFT. 2079 Joseph Dredd graduates from the Academy of Law and becomes a Judge. 2083 Earth's population reaches 10 billion. 2084 Total Recall 2086 Birth of Logan--the one who runs, not the one who is best at what he does. 2092 January 7: Birth of Ellen Ripley--Moon 2093 Peter Weyland records instructions for the crew of the Prometheus. December 21: The android David awakens the Prometheus crew as they arrive at the planet LV-223. 22nd Century 2100 The Sleeper awakes after falling into a trance in 1897--London Creation of The Matrix. 2104 The Cybertronics corporation creates a mecha named David, embued with artificial intelligence, who is adopted by a human family. 2116 Logan makes his run. 2122 The starship Nostromo encounters a Xenomorph alien; Lieutenant Ellen Ripley is the sole survivor--Acheron, Zeta-2-Reticuli system 2130 A solar survey vessel rendezvous with the 54-kilometer-long alien starship known as Rama. 2135 Ender Wiggin plays games at Battle School to train for war. 2145 November 15: Researchers on Mars open a portal to Hell and unleash doom--Mars City. 2150 Daleks invade Earth, are foiled by The Doctor. 2151 Launch of the first starship Enterprise. 2154 August 18: N'avi of Alpha Centauri’s Pandora defeat an invasion by Earth's Marines. 2156 Earth/Romulan war begins. 2161 Foundation of United Federation of Planets. 2173 Birth of Rebecca "Newt" Jorden--Acheron 2179 July 27: Ellen Ripley reluctantly agrees to return to Acheron as part of an military expedition investigating loss of contact with the colony there. August 9: Ripley, fleeing Acheron, crash lands on the prison planet Fiorina 16--unknowingly carrying a Xenomorph with her. 23rd Century 2203 Flash Gordon and Dale Arden battle Ming the Merciless on the planet Mongo. 2218 Conflict between Klingons and United Federation of Planets begins. 2230 Birth of Spock--Vulcan 2233 March 22: Birth of James Tiberius Kirk--Riverside, Iowa 2245 Enterprise commissioned 2256 Babylon 5 space station constructed--Epsilon Eridani. 2263 Creation of Leeloo, a female humanoid who incarnates the power of the Fifth Element. 2266 Capt. James T. Kirk (2223-93) takes command of the Enterprise. 2293 Conflict between United Federation of Planets and Klingons ends. The Exterminator Zed takes control of the flying god Zardoz. 24th Century 2360 First Human-Kzin War begins. 2364 Jean-Luc Picard is captain of the Enterprise. 2365 First contact with Borg 2371 Death of James T. Kirk--Veridian III 2379 Ellen Ripley is cloned aboard a medical research starship, even though her genetic material is contaminated by Xenomorph DNA. 2381 Robby the Robot discovered on a Forbidden Planet--Altair IV 25th Century 2419 Buck Rogers 2425 Founding of Bill & Ted University--San Dimas, California 2455 Jason Voorhees is unthawed, goes on a killing spree. 2505 Earth ruled by an Idiocracy. 2512 Mal Reynolds buys the Firefly-class spacecraft Serenity. 2525 It's unclear whether man and woman will survive. 2540 The Resident World Controller for Western Europe deals with unpleasantness at the Hatchery and Conditioning Centre--London 2618 End of Man/Kzin Wars. 2688 Rufus is sent back to 1988 to ensure that Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan form Wyld Stallyns and make society excellent--San Dimas, California 2850 Discovery of Ringworld. 2973 Founding of the Legion of Super-Heroes--Smallville, Kansas 3797 End of the world, according to Nostradamus 3955 Apes rule humans on Earth. 12,500 Establishment of a Galactic Empire with its capital on Trantor 21,000 Paul Muad'ib joins the Fremen of Arrakis 24,552 Psychohistorian Hari Seldon establishes the Foundation to preserve civilization after the fall of the Galactic Empire. 40,000 Barbarella battles Durand Durand--Tau Ceti 802,701 H.G. Wells arrives to find humanity divided into Eloi and Morlocks. 30 million Wells travels farther into the future, finding Earth inhabited by crab-like creatures and butterflies. 50 million Africa collides with Eurasia. 250 million New supercontinent formed. 3 billion Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies collide 3.5 billion Earth’s oceans boil away as Sun heats up 7.5 billion Sun becomes a red giant. 576 billion The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. 10 to the 100th Heat Death of the Universe Category:Period